Campaign Summary (Alpha Campaign)
Prologue The characters arrive in Gybrant. *Mara came to Gybrant on the day of recruitment, following caravans and travellers into the city. **She was stopped by a guard who was immediately suspicious of her. **The guard attempted to take her aside for further questioning about her intentions in the town, but aborted his attempt. **Mara wasn't sure why the guard stopped, or why he then let her pass as if nothing had happened. **She made her way towards the harbour market. *Orokko came to Gybrant as a stowaway on a ship. **On the morning of recruitment she had an awkward interaction with a catfolk merchant called Asadi P'leska. **Asadi was charmed by Orokko, and instead of continuing to try and barter with her, gifted her a scarf from her stall. *Rusalka arrived in Gybrant the night before the recruitment, the ship docking late and leaving the streets mostly empty. **Low on coin she wandered, wondering what to do. **She encountered a group of drunk sailors, and on hearing them talking about a new voyage, approached them to ask about it. **An elf named Fidis was quite charmed by her, and told her about the Widow's Thunder recruitment the next day. **Sensing she was a little out of her depth, he offered her his bed at a nearby inn for the night. **She accepted and he slept on the floor. **The next morning they had breakfast together with the sailors from the previous night, who were all seeking recruitment on the upcoming voyage. *The night before recruitment, Abel was in the Baby Barnacle, a small pub in the city. **He overheard three half-orcs discussing something in an unfamiliar language, passing a sheet of paper around between them. **When they left Abel investigated their vacant table - he drank the leftover beer but left the coins that had been left as a tip. **The flyer advertised the recruitment by the Widow's Thunder the next day at the west dock. **Abel left the Baby Barnacle for the night. Session 1 A recruitment drive for the Widow's Thunder is held at the Rusty Anchor. *Rusalka tries to use magic while being interviewed by Captain Iytana Je and Zant, but is caught out. The Captain seems to take this in stride. *She is hired for the Widow's Thunder voyage. *Abel impresses Captain Iytana Je with his previous sailing experience. *The Captain promises his share of their loot will be sent to his clan in the event of his death. *He is hired for the voyage. *Mara *Mara accidentally spills a pint over someone in the Rusty Anchor, but avoids a fight. *She tries to lie to Captain Iytana Je about her previous experience - the Captain doesn't believe her, but seems to appreciate her moxie. *She is hired for the Widow's Thunder. *Orokko tries to make a good impression in her interview. *She asks the captain about Besmara. *She is hired for the voyage. *She finds some silver under a chair in the Rusty Anchor. * Freeform 1.5 The characters spend some time in Gybrant Harbour Market. *Rusalka meets Elivina and buys a scarf from her. *Abel buys supplies from a merchant. *He gets squid ink from a fishmonger, who swap stories about the teeth they're wearing. *Marle Cranton tasks him with finding out the creature one of his teeth came from, that bit Frank Cranton and severed his leg. *He shows off his snail Maison to the other people he's met. *Mara almost falls in the fountain. *Orokko spots something shiny in the fountain, but doesn't investigate. *She throws a coin into the fountain. Session 2 The Widow's Thunder gathers her crew. *Rusalka meets Lombi, the ship's cat. *She meets Mathis, the ship's healer. *Abel is put in charge of a rigging crew of Uk-Ra, Edward Front. Baxar, Sorgum Blue and Bobchops. *Mara meets Will Grant. *Orokko fetches some barrels that were almost left on the dock before setting sail. *They meet Will Grant. The Widow's Thunder sets sail. Freeform 2.5 The ship sails into the night. *Rusalka begins to read the books Mathis gave her. *She asks Captain Iytana Je about Lombi. *Abel meets Palra, the ship's cook. *He ties himself to a road and goes overboard to sleep in the sea. *He dreams. *Mara meets Palra *Orokko meets Palra and is given some food made of bugs. *They climb to the crow's nest and meet Tavish. Session 3 The ship stops for morning ablutions. *Rusalka falls off the side of the boat and into the sea while attempting to bathe. *She manages not to drown. *She goes to help Mathis. *She successfully makes healing potions. *Abel hunts fish under the boat. *He meets other gillfolk Ciscra, Sorgum Blue and Indie in the water. *He takes his caught fish to Palra. *Mara does an impressive dive overboard. *She senses strange but familiar magic coming from the necklace she wears. *She goes to help Will Grant. *She gains carpentry experience. *Orokko gets breakfast. *They go to help Will Grant. *They gain carpentry experience. Freeform 3.5 The crew sets about trading and learning. *Orokko does some trading. *They also encounter Besmaran Priestess Nerys, who gives Orokko a box of matches. *Abel has his catch appraised by Palra. *He tries to mix up some of his Ftaghu. *Mara explores the ship. *Rusalka tries to make sense of Mathis's labelling system. * Session 4 The crew go to fetch some crates from a smuggler's hideout - only to find they're not the first to get there. *Mara feels unwell. *The captain takes a party out to collect some crates. *Orokko follows unseen. *The crew discover that the lights that should light their path have gone out, signally danger. *The crew are trapped in the hideout by an unseen force, as water rises in the small room. * Freeform 4.5 Combat initiated. Session 5 The crew fight a sea hag. Afterwards they find the creature bears a strange mark on it's lung. Freeform 5.5 The crew make their way back to the ship with their haul. Session 6 Freeform 6.5 Category:Records Category:Alpha Campaign